In heavy equipment such as earthmoving equipment it is important to have the instruments conveniently mounted within the operators normal field of vision. It is desirable that conditioned air (heated or cooled) be delivered to the front area of an enclosure for the operator in an efficient and cost effective manner. The air distribution system should include availability of conditioned air to the front windows of the enclosure for defrosting purposes. It is also important that the air be available for direction toward their operator as well as laterally of the enclosure to enhance the comfort of the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,279 issued on May 3, 1994 to Grinberg and is commonly assigned to the assignee of the present application. The air circulation and distribution system of the '279 patent requires two sets of ducts and two air vent housings thus requiring greater cost and additional labor. The air vents do not utilize an instrument mounting housing thus requiring specially designed housings also at additional cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,541 issued on Dec. 28, 1982 to Marques et al. and is commonly assigned to the assignee of the present application. The structure of the '541 patent requires a specially designed vent housing separate from any instrument housing thus involving greater cost and labor.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.